Picnic Talk
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Spoilers for 5x10- The Kindness of Strangers. The missing picnic scene, in which Arthur and Gwen discuss something that could shape their entire future. And Merlin's 'love' of having things thrown at him.


**Disclaimed**

**Picnic Chatter**

"Thank you Merlin, you may leave now," Arthur waved a hand in the air in a dismissive manner as he settled onto the blanket, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"To do what?" the manservant asked bluntly.

"I don't know, whatever you usually do. Learn to read or cook or something that you are not capable of- improve it!"

The warlock rolled his twinkly blue eyes as he muttered an insult under his breath. Nodding to Gwen, he stumbled off in the direction of the horses, jumping over some logs on the way.

"What was that?" Arthur couldn't resist calling after him.

"Nothing," Merlin shouted back, "I think you have some dirt in your ears, sire. Better get one of the servants to get it out for you."

Gwen giggled softly as the king stared daggers into his back.

"That was actually quite funny."

"It really wasn't, I could have thought of something much better. One of these days, his head will be on one of the towers, waiting for the crows to come and pick at it. Actually, I think they would have better taste in food than that."

"Really?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Arthur confirmed cockily.

"Does it ever cross your 'oh-so-intelligent mind' that you are a tad too harsh to him? I know I've said that numerous times before, but it is rather true. He is paid to assist you, but you can be mean. Especially when you throw boots at him, they actually hurt a lot more than they think you do."

He completely ignored the part about him being awful to Merlin, instead turning to his wife with the upmost concern.

"Who has hit you with a boot?" Arthur almost roared, "Because whoever did it will be executed in the most painful way I can think of and can manage."

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"One of my old employers, it was donkey's years ago. I think I was around eight or nine. I'm not saying I deserved it but I have moved past it now."

"Who is that employer?" asked Arthur sternly.

"Lord Alfus and his wife Lady Aldith," she replied, "You know that old crabby couple who have that awful son Jeffery who cheated on his wife with Dame Josselyn? I accidentally scrubbed the Lord's riding breeches too much and it created a hole, God knows how."

"Then what happened?"

"He threw his shoes at me, hit me in the head and knocked me out cold. I was off work for two weeks, and then they fired me for 'wasting their time,' or something along those lines."

She shuddered as Arthur's eyes glazed over.

"Nobody hits a woman or a child- it is wrong," his voice shook with the upmost anger, "I will have him brought to me tomorrow."

Gwen placed a soothing hand on his arm, "Do not worry about it Arthur. Anyway, you've hit Merlin plenty of times; it is not like you are any better."

"True," Arthur replied wistfully, "Maybe I should apologise."

Gwen stared at him in shock- her eyes wide open and her mouth in an 'O' shape. She had not expected her stubborn husband to agree with her.

"Okay, I think I have been drinking far too much mead," he placed the goblet back on the blanket, "But he's Merlin, he doesn't mind."

"Really?" the dark-haired beauty turned her head in the direction of the woods.

"MERLIN!"

"YES, GWEN?" he yelled back, not bothering with formalities.

"DO YOU LIKE BEING HIT AND HAVING THROWN THINGS AT YOU, CAUSING INJURIES WHEN YOU ARE DUCKING AND JUMPING OUT OF THE WAY?"

"OF COURSE NOT, IT'S RUDDY PAINFUL!"

"Thank you," Gwen flicked her wrist, her palm facing upward.

Arthur rolled his eyes, mumbling something about hanging that 'old goat' who he'd always hated. Shifting Gwen closer, he chose to change the subject.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Guinevere?"

"Yes," she laughed, "When you were complimenting me in a cheesy way after commenting upon the beauty of our beloved kingdom."

"Well you do not have to be so arrogant about it," Arthur joked.

They both laughed before sighing contentedly. Gwen snuggled into Arthur's shoulder, and he smiled down at her, the hand around her waist stroking her lower stomach. They listened to the birds tweet happily in the trees and the gentle grass swaying. Just for a few moments, they forgot about everything was happening around them.

"Have you ever thought about children?" Arthur suddenly asked, out-of-the-blue.

"Yes," Gwen answered honestly and instantly.

"Do not feel that I am pressuring you, but soon enough we will need an heir to take over Camelot upon our deaths. Do not feel that you are expected to have a boy. People may think that because of 'tradition,' but between the pair of us, it has been blown out of the water. If we had a girl, I would be perfectly happy."

His wife shrugged.

"I just wouldn't feel right, bringing a baby into the world," she whispered, "I mean, having something so pure and delicate in a time fraught with danger and intrigue. Morgana will get rid of anybody who could challenge her hold on the throne, especially one with a very legitimate claim, in any means necessary. When she is defeated, then I would love to have children. Not a big family, but a small one."

"How many youngens' would you want?" Arthur had a genuine interest in the subject.

"Two," Gwen replied without hesitation, "I want a boy first, but not for the whole 'heir' reason. I want him to protect his younger sister, who I would like to be at least two years younger. He can chase off the boys who come after her when she is a teenager. A bit like Elyan did for me." She sighed sadly as Arthur pecked her temple.

"Bet he had to fend them off, didn't he?"

Gwen smiled slightly.

"What would you want them to like?"

"You cannot pick your children," Gwen chided him; "They turn out how they turn out."

"True, but I would like to know what you think."

"Well, I would like a son who is a cheeky chappy, making little comments and hilarious jokes, but everybody likes him all the same. He has to be intelligent, but not a know-it-all and athletic, free and independent. He enjoys pestering the knights with all sorts of questions about swordplay and the like. Not as crazy as Gwaine, but had a fun side. But if I had a son who was totally the same, I would still love him unconditionally."

She smiled dreamily.

"And a girl?"

"She has to be sweet, kind and puts others first. Intelligent and funny, like her brother. However, I do not want her to be type of girl who expects a 'big, strong, rough-tough, save-the-world type' to do everything- she has to be independent and the type that would not let someone push her down. Feisty, but not mean. But like a boy, I would love her all the same if she was the most stupid and dull person in the entire world."

"Like Merlin."

"Bully."

"Girl."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I did not want to insult you," Arthur told her seriously.

"But you don't seem to feel the same way about Merlin, do you?"

"Seriously, you are obsessed with the boy," he rolled his eyes, "If you leave me tomorrow, then I know that you have run away to marry him."

Gwen smiled as he rolled over slightly, kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes, enjoying the little piece of love until he reluctantly pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"To show you that I am a keeper."

She grinned.

"No need for that," she whispered as they joined lips again.

**Had to end it on a light note :D**

**I've wanted to address the whole children situation in Merlin, and I only like them having kids in my Modern fics. I just don't see them having kids together in the show because of the legend and the fact it finishes in a couple of weeks.**

**Thank you to all my regular readers and reviewers!**

**Okay, opinion time:**

**Weird episode, but great at the same time.**

**All that Arwen :D The cheesy compliment and the breakfast in bed thing. "Well, it was my idea." Bless his cotton socks!**

**I liked Finna and I trusted her instantly. Sad that she died.**

**Glad that Alator didn't give Merlin up. Top man.**

**I think Kilgharrah is gonna die! I hope not, I've grown to like him!**

**Ooh, suffocated by his own skin, not a nice way to go! Poor knight. For a moment, I panicked that it was going to be one of the main gang. Not glad that he died, but I would have hated it if it were Gwaine, Percival or Leon. **

**Morgana's declaring war! Ooh, shit is going to go down.**

**Regarding next week: Mordred's got a girlfriend, Mordred's got a girlfriend. I am starting to like the boy, so I am happy for him. It looks really good- will this be the reveal episode we have been waiting for? I am excited for next episode, it really does look great.**

**Only three more fics to go for Series 5! Sad face.**

**Semper Fi xxx**


End file.
